fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Starting To Restart
Inside the capital of the Kingdom of Fiore, Crocus. A year after the disapearance of Fairy Tail's strongest members on Tenrou Island. A young, white haired, man was laying unconscious in an alleyway between two buildings. The shadows of the two buildings made it hard for the young man to be visible to people who pass by making it a good hiding place. The young man woke up revealing his blood red eyes as he looked around confused "Wha....?.....My head...." The young man's voice sounded deep and dry as if he didn't drink enough water that his throat became hoarse. the man stood up holding his head apearing to have a head ache. He looked at his hand that held his head and saw red blood on it noticing his head was bleeding "Did i get into a fight or somethin'?" The young man said. He cleared his eyes by scratching them together with his fingers as he had a clearer look around him, then he saw the name GRIMM written by a Light Pen in a light blue color "Grimm? Is that my name? If it is then what kind of parents name their child Grimm? But i guess it's better to go with that then nothing" The young man, now going by the name Grimm, began walking out of the dark alleyway and onto the shinning streets of Crocus seeing people walking in the town in every corner he looked. "Do i live here? If the people recognize me then it might be possible, i should take care of my bleeding head first, huh?" Grimm noticed his hair's color being white. He walked into a shop and looked at a mirror that was in it to see his hair more clearly. Grimm apeared uncomfortable with his hair color thinking it makes him look like an old man as well as the blood being very visible on it "Umm can i help you, sir?" The store clerk asked Grimm who was looking at the mirror, Grimm turned to the clerk with a calm expression on his face "How much does an apple cost in here?" Even though he didn't know why, Grimm asked for an apple to eat though he didn't notice the store was selling clothes and not any sort of food "Sorry, we don't sell food in here, but if you want to theres a cheap store a few blocks away to the right" The clerk told Grimm pointing outside. Grimm walked out of the store and looked around though he mistakened his right to the left which resulted in him walking the wrong direction though he stopped half way "Wait, why did i ask for an apple? I don't even know what i'm doing here? Guess i'm sufferin' off amnesia or somethin', which might explain why my head is bleeding, could it be i got amnesia by getting hit on the head? Naw that's too cliche though it is classy and why am i talking to myself when i'm supposed to find a doctor?" Grimm stopped talking to himself and continued walking forward until he reached the same area he was in the beginning. Grimm looked back and thought he walked in a large circle but continued walking forward ending up at the same place again "Guess i don't live here after all" Grimm mumbled to himself taking a different direction through the alleyway he came from going to another part of town. The place was only different with shops and buildings but there was still the same amount of people as the other side of the town "Hey, can you move aside for a bit?" A young man with brown hair asked Grimm, Grimm moved aside and the young man took a job request that was sticked to the wall "What's that?" Grimm asked the man, the man looked at Grimm "Just a job i've been saving for a while, i've been late on work so i didn't have time to do it but now i do, good thing no one is brave enough to take this request in my guild" Grimm was confused at what the man explained "What exactly do you mean?" "It means i'm a Mage, and this job here is a dangerous one that i'm going to take because no one else is, the payment should be good enough to lass me a while" The man answered Grimm's question and walked away. Grimm put his hands in his pockets and began walking "Mage? How many things do i have to remember? A geez, this is probably worst than when i...." Grimm stopped talking and stop walking, he then started quickly running outside of the town and onto a small mountain with one tree, when he reached the top he saw a grave with no name written on its tombstone. Grimm looked at the grave as he had a shocked look in his eyes and was panting after the long run "I....I'm the one who erased my memories? Why? Why did i run here? Dammit my head hurts.....Maybe it's better if i leave it b-...." Suddenly, before Grimm could finish his sentence he got hit by a person being sent at the ground, Grimm stood up quickly and looked infront of him seeing a figure emerging from a cloud of dust. "Where've you been? Leaving me all alone for three whole days, you sneaky bastard" A feminine voice of a young woman came from the emerging figure, the woman then swiped her hand blowing away the dust cloud revealing herself to Grimm. She wore a white dress with two layers that had pink butterfly decorations on it, her hair was brown and messy, and yellow eyes with black pupils that were very visible. Grimm and the woman looked at each other for a few, silent, seconds "Who are you?" Grimm asked the woman, in an instant he got hit to the ground by the woman again. Grimm got up angered at the woman "THE HELL IS WRONG YOU?! Punching a random guy just 'cause he doesn't know you?" Grimm yelled at the woman. "What's wrong with you Grimm? It's me, Rei" The woman, who is called Rei, told Grimm, Grimm then calmed down once she called him by his supposen name "You know me?" "Of course i do, aren't you my boyfriend?" Grimm went to deep shock after hearing Rei's last words which are him being her boyfriend "Huh? Err...Wha....I...You......When did....? I.....?" Grimm didn't know what to say to Rei, Rei than smiled and lifted Grimm's bangs from his forehead seeing his blood "Oh? So you really did eh? You emptied that brain a yours and made it as dull as a doll, you got guts as always, which is why i always liked ya" Rei said to Grimm, Grimm calmed down and looked at Rei. "Do you know whose grave that is?" Grimm asked Rei pointing at the grave that had no name written on its tombstone, Rei looked at it "I don't know, you're the one who always comes, oh i'm sorry, i mean came here every time you were having trouble with something, but you never told me or anyone else why" Rei answered Grimm letting go of his hair "Is there anything else you don't know 'bout me?" "I don't know if Grimm is your real name, I don't know your birthday, I don't know your hobbies, I have not a clue what's your favorite color, I-" "Okay, I get it, I get it, we're the type of couple who don't know anything about each othe-" Grimm suddenly stopped as he noticed Rei crying and whiping her tears away. "Crap, I made a girl cry and what's worst it's my girlfriend who can beat me to a pulp with one punch. GAH! What do i do?" ''Grimm thought to himself being worried, he then patted Rei's head trying to comfort her "Sorry if i did anything to hurt you" Grimm tried to make Rei stop crying, Rei smiled evily and looked at Grimm "You always fall for the same trick as always" Rei said to Grimm revealing her prank, Grimm looked angered but didn't do a thing, he merely stopped patting Rei's head and turned around thinking to himself "Did i use to find that cute?" Grimm questioned himself of how he used to be before. He turned back to Rei who then held Grimm's hand "Okay then, let's go already" Rei said to Grimm pulling him by his hand, Grimm had a lightly visible blush on his face "W-Wait, where are we going?" "To buy you an apple and leave, I might not know everything about you but i stll remember your favorite food" Rei answered Grimm's questions, Grimm then realized why he asked for an apple before. Grimm began walking next to Rei while they held hands "Did we always do this?" "Only when i needed to drag you" "S'that so?" Grimm looked at Rei for a short while and smiled ''"How come I know she's lying?". The two walked back to town but let go of each others hands when reaching it. Continued In: Getting To Know Yourself Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline